bigfingersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pumphouse Brewery
The Pumphouse Brewery is a former brewery on Bracewind, near Miser's Purse. As of the Player's arrival on Lukatt, the Brewery has been converted into a thriving brothel. In the entry room, the bouncer will ask the Player if they're there for a "drink". Entrance requires a one-time fee of 200 Gp. Nearly every NPC in the Pumphouse has two sets of dialog that will alternate. The Player must Talk to them twice to see both. Inhabitants Leftie (Recruitable) Leftie is a dark-skinned human man, wearing one metal pauldron and carrying a rucksack over one shoulder. He is the only guard at the Pumphouse who isn't a two-headed ettin. After talking to him once, you can choose to ask him about his job, prompting him to complain about his pay compared to the workers. The Player can then either Compliment Him, or Hire Him. Hiring him requires a payment of 1,000 Gp, at which point he goes to his room and becomes Recruitable. Complimenting him gives the Player the choice to then pay him 500 Gp for sex. Paying his price surprises him, after which he goes to his room on the west side of the house to await the any Party Member to enter and seal the deal. The Player can then offer to hire him, and he'll go to his room and become Recruitable. Madame The proprietor of the Pumphouse is a light-skinned human woman wearing a fine dress. She'll inform you that reservations are booked weeks in advance, and implies the only way the Player could make a reservation would be to remain in the waiting area for over a week. Braisa Braisa asks the Player if they've come to listen to her music, but despairs that several of her harp strings are broken. She doesn't know where she would find wire delicate enough to replace the broken strings. Finding a Delicate Wire for her will reward the Player with 500 Gp. Breakfast Room Client There is an orc man in the Breakfast Room, wondering at his luck for scoring the Breakfast Suite. Talking to him a second time, he will express worry that the orc man across the hall (Rugal) will be the one sent to wake him in the morning. The Player can either tell him to Enjoy It, or Complain. Telling him to Enjoy It will make him complain of being stuck between human women without tusks, or orc men with beards. Telling him to '''Complain '''will have him simply hope that he is more likely to get one of the women. Events Pay and Lay While making a reservation is not actually an option the Player can make, there are two Pumphouse Workers who will bend the rules and give whoever asks a one-time, under-the-table quickie. Mailee is a dark-skinned human woman. She charges 200 Gp. After she finishes, she asks you to leave so she can prepare for her waiting clients. Rugal is an olive-skinned orc man. He charges 50 Gp. After he finishes, he tells you to make an appointment for him to get the "full experience". (Madame will still not book you for an appointment.) Party Dialogue Bringing unique party members to the Pumphouse on your first visit will result in special commentary. Category:Bastard Bonds Category:Locations